In many contexts, there is a need to be able reliably to anchor, for example, a tarpaulin provided for protecting an object, disposed over a load platform, etc. As a rule, once the tarpaulin has been arranged such that the protection desired in the relevant case has been achieved, the tarpaulin is secured by being fixed in its edge areas to permanent objects, for example, by means of lines or ropes. The edge areas are provided with, for example, grommets in which the lines or ropes are secured. It is obvious that, when large forces are applied to the edge areas of the tarpaulin there is a risk that the material there will rupture.
If tears or ruptures occur in the edge areas of the tarpaulin, the tarpaulin will generally become unusable or its protective function will cease at least to some degree until such time as it has been repaired. It would, therefore, be of considerable advantage if the anchorages of the ropes could be disposed such that, when forces exceeding a predetermined magnitude are applied, the connection between the rope and the tarpaulin (the rope anchorage) breaks while the edge area of the tarpaulin remains intact.
It is also desirable to be able to dispose the tarpaulin so as to facilitate anchorage of the ropes in the tarpaulin. In addition, it is desirable to arrange the anchorage, such that, if rupture occurs in the rope anchorage, the time re-secure the line to the tarpaulin is reduced to a minimum.